


Will you be my Tulip?

by MagicalClaire



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: M/M, Tates hobby shop!, Tulip - Freeform, Witches, fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalClaire/pseuds/MagicalClaire
Summary: A little treat for Max.(Another one shot that got out of hand. It will probably be two/three chapters.)
Relationships: Bryan/Max
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“Sure you don’t want me to come to the airport with you Dad?”

Mr Tate chuckled into his coffee. “I’m sure Maxie.”

“Aw come on! We could shut the store for a feeew hours!”

He watched his son slide a final pancake from the pan onto his plate and smiled up at his ball of sunshine.   
“Not with this upcoming junior regional tournament we can’t! Did I tell you I sold twenty four Engine Cores on Monday alone? Twenty four!”

Max slumped onto his seat and frowned at him, palm meeting cheek.  
After a moment he let out a sigh. He knew how much this business meant to his dad. 

“Fine! I’ll run the shop... But you better give mum a huuuuge hug for me!”

“Of course! Or else I'll be in big trouble when I return won’t I?” He winked and brushed his son’s hair on his way to the sink.

“Well. My taxi awaits! Better get ready! How am I looking? Handsome enough to stay married to the most beautiful woman in the world?” 

“You’re always handsome dad!” Max chuckled and jumped up wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

“And don’t forget to feed the fish!” 

“I won’t!” Max replied in a sing-songy voice.

Mr Tate struggled to peel away his arms, ignoring the puppy whine sounds he received. 

Max waited for the sound of the door shutting downstairs and opened the kitchen window. He lifted his body up on the ledge and yelled out: “BYE DAAAAD!!” 

His father jumped from the volume. He smiled and waved up at him.

The bladebreaker watched the taxi drive away and quietly shut the window.

“Three weeks…” He hummed sadly. It was bad enough missing mum all the time, but his dad leaving too? It always stung.

\--------------------------------------

After he showered and dressed, Max made his way downstairs to the shop. 

There were a group of kids hanging outside the door already. He had been half an hour late opening since they usually didn’t get any customers until close to lunch, forgetting what his dad said about the tournament. The kids were excited to see him as he opened the door, apparently not minding the wait.

That day he barely managed to stop for lunch. Masses of kids and parents tore the shop apart for the best parts they could find. He even asked a particularly nerdy teenage customer to mind the shop for a minute so he could run to the toilet. 

By 4pm Max had managed to eat lunch, he had ordered a pizza in case another flood of future world champions arrived. He finished placing next week's orders, because at this rate they’d be empty by the time his parents returned.

The Tate hobby shop usually shut at 6pm but by 6.20pm he was helping another set of confused parents. Somehow their son had jammed his blade shut and they couldn’t open it again. The bladebreaker told them he’d keep it overnight and call them in the morning if he made any progress. 

He was 90% sure the kid had used superglue and would be better off selling them new parts but it was an excuse to call Kenny. He needed the company. 

Leading the parents out the door, Max watched them walk away seemingly content. 

He was about to shut the door when he noticed a small elderly woman with a headscarf staring up at their flat above the shop. She was muttering to herself.

“Excuse me ma’am! Are you lost?”

The old woman turned to face him. Her facial expression lightened. Max caught a glimpse of a sparkling gemstone pendant before she had placed it in her pocket.

“I am never lost, child. I am the very light of the cliff that guides lost souls to shore.” 

Oh sweet. A nutter!

“Ohhh… I see!” He chuckled. He was too tired for this but was also too polite to leave her without checking she was alright.

“I’m afraid if you were looking for beyblade parts that I’m shutting the store now but I’ll be open at 8.30 sharp tomorrow!” 

“You are Max Tate, are you not?”

Max laughed and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah! That’s right! World champion bladebreaker!” 

“Friend of the tormented Biovolt boys.”

“Bio-volt…?” Was she talking about the Blitzkrieg boys? Now that she mentioned it she did sound a little Russian herself despite looking Japanese. Like Kai! Wow what if they were related? 

“Yeah! I’m friends with those guys! Why? Is something up?” 

The old lady smiled sadly and looked down at the wicker basket under her arm. 

“Something.” She mused. “Is always ‘up’ with those boys…”

“Really? So what’s the matter? How can I help?”

She gently lifted a single flower from her basket and approached him.

“I have for you a very important task, young Tate.”

Max blinked at the flower in confusion, still convinced she was insane. 

“A Tulip?” 

“Indeed. An Orange Princess to be precise. Here. Take him gently.”

‘Him?’ Max accepted the beautiful flower from her small shaking hand. 

The closed up petals were a gorgeous colour, his cheeks warmed as he thought about emailing a photo to his mum. 

“He’s so beautiful! Thank you ma’am!” 

She nodded. “Please take good care of him child. He shall need water tonight, when he wakes at dawn you will need to feed him…”

“Of course! Thank you so much!”

The old woman tutted. “You shan’t be thanking me long I’m afraid my dear.”

She held his other hand. “Now remember! Do not fuss, leave his petals be, rest in water and feed when he awakens.”

“Uh-huh. Got it.” He smiled politely. 

“Oh! I almost forgot!” She dug into her wicker basket and handed him the tiniest envelope he’d ever seen. It was roughly 6x4cm in size. 

“Give him this tomorrow morning.” 

Max accepted the absurd envelope, picking it up carefully between his fingertips. 

“Um, alright…sure.” 

The little old woman nodded with confidence. She immediately turned to march away. 

The bladebreaker stood watching her walk away, holding a flower in one hand and a tiny envelope in the other. 

What a way to end the day.

\----------------------------------------------------

After the shop had been closed up for the night, Max headed upstairs with the crazy ladie’s Tulip. 

He couldn’t find a vase so he placed it in a glass of water. 

Wiping the phone’s camera with his sleeve he took a few shots. He opened up the email app and began typing. 

-  
“ Hey Mum! 

Hope you’re having a good day! = ) I told dad to give you a big hug from me once he gets there! I ran the shop today, it was so busy!! This sweet ((backspaced “crazy”)) old lady even gave me a flower! Isn’t it pretty? She said it’s a Orange Princess! : O   
It reminds me of that dress you wore on my birthday <3 

Love you and miss you so much! Maxie xxxxxx ”  
-

Max dropped his phone on the table seconds after pressing ‘send’ and ran to the stove to cook some ramen. 

After dinner he ran to Kenny’s house with the broken beyblade and they played games for the rest of the evening. 

Once he got home he went straight to bed.

\-------------------------------------------------

The American woke up at the crack of dawn. Light scattered across his bed through thin curtains. 

He swore and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock for another hour.

Eventually he managed to drag himself out of bed. Still in his Pajamas he meandered towards the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

“Aaaachoo!!” 

“Bless you...” Max blinked sleepily and wiped his mouth. 

He blinked again. 

“Wait what?” 

He looked around the kitchen frantically but there was no one there. Max froze and gently placed his glass down on the counter. 

“Who's there?” 

A quiet yawn and sniffle came from the kitchen table. The bladebreaker squatted and looked under the table in confusion. There was nothing there but one of his stripey socks.

Standing up straight he gave the room another search. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the flower in the glass.

Max jumped as another quiet sneeze came directly from it. The petals had opened from last night and were ruffling. 

Something was inside it! 

Max grabbed a spatula that was hanging from the wall behind him and approached the tulip with caution. 

The Orange Princess stopped ruffling. The sound of small lungs breathing came from inside. 

The blader reached out a finger and stroked a petal. It was so delicate that it flopped the second he touched it He pulled his finger back and peered inside.

“What the hell…?”

‘What kind of dormouse is this?’ He thought.

He carefully slid another couple of petals aside and gasped! 

It wasn’t a dormouse.

There was a tiny naked body curled up inside.

“Mmm!” The little naked man reached out his tiny hands to hug his petal pillow. 

The tiny man had grey hair. 

Fuzzy grey hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are without a doubt the worst beyblade fan I’ve ever heard of.”
> 
> “Ah! But you have heard of me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bryan's dialogue is based of the way "Life of Boris" from YouTube speaks. 
> 
> Blyat is Fuck  
> Suka is Bitch
> 
> (I mean just assume if he says a weird word its probably a swear word!)

“EH! YOU LET ME SLEEP BLYAT!!”

Bryan rolled around irritably trying to wrap more petals around his naked body.

Max prodded him again.

“Stop!! Police!!” His eyes remained shut like a baby rodent. Butt cheeks wiggling as the large finger shook him rigorously.

“Wake up!” 

“HHNNNGHHH!!”

Come to think of it, the tiny Russian might freak out and drown in the glass of water if he wasn’t careful. So the Bladebreaker slowly lifted it out of the glass and slowly tipped the Tulip head around in his hand. The delicate body rolled around inside.

“Oi suka…” 

The giant sat down on the sofa staring at the tiny bum poking out from the pretty petals. 

One night. His dad had left him for one night and this shit happens.

Max inhaled sharply, losing his patience. “Look I don’t like this any more than you do but I’ve got a shop to run soon and I don’t want you getting lost in my home.”

“You go shooop Spencer... crazy man!!” Little hands dismissed. 

“I’m not- Ugh! Come on! Wake up already!” He wiggled his finger against his back again. 

The giant tutted as the tiny Russian rolled over and started snoring. 

“Alright fine! Have it your way. Don’t blame me if you get lost! I’m going for a shower.”

He placed the tulip down on the sofa carefully and ran off to the bathroom. 

\---

In the shower Max thought about the old woman who gave it to him and wondered if she would return to the shop today. 

The gorgeous flower was still resting on the sofa by the time he returned. He kneeled on the carpet and peeked inside. A little foot was poking out but the Russian was fast asleep.

Max remembered what the woman said about feeding him. Toast would probably be inappropriate for someone that small, if it was a choking hazard for babies it would be worse for him. He searched the fridge and cupboards for something more appropriate. 

“Ah! I know!” 

He pulled open the baking cupboard doors and lifted out a sack of dried fruit. Using chopsticks he removed a single raisin and brought it to the Orange Princess. He cautiously lowered the raisin inside and pushed it to the tiny lips. Bryan scrunched up his face like a toddler and battered it away with his hands.

“Nyet. Police!!”

“Come on! She says you have to eat!”

“Harassment blyat!” 

His eyes still hadn’t opened.

“Ugh fine. You want pancakes?” Max sighed. “Because I do.” 

He dropped the raisin next to his sleepy head and walked off to mix some eggs and milk. Minutes later the flat filled with the sweet smell of sizzling pancakes. 

The giant watched as the petals ruffled with his movement. It appeared to be working so the American ran to check inside. The little man was on his back now, licking his lips and yawning.

Max returned to the stove and flipped the pancake. Once it was done he tossed it onto a plate and cut a tiny piece with a knife. He then sprinkled lemon and sugar on top and curled it. 

The giant stopped to admire what had to be the cutest pancake ever. He resisted the urge to share a photo in case his family and friends started asking questions. That was the last thing he needed!

Once again using chopsticks he lifted his tiny masterpiece and placed it inside the flower petals. 

“Aah! Blin!” He cooed. Bryan stretched out his arms and took the dough parcel. He drooled happily and wrapped his arms around it. 

Max let out a giggle at the sight before he saw what happened next. The tiny man was unravelling it and wrapping it around his body like a warm blanket. 

“Nooo! You’re supposed to eat it! It's food!” 

Bryan let out a contented squeak and curled up in his dough blanket.

The Bladebreaker sighed in defeat. He returned to eat the rest of the pancake miserably. 

“It’s like having a baby…” He groaned as he ate. 

“Wait! That’s it!” He wiped his mouth and ran to the fridge. Removing the milk he brought it to the sofa and picked up a single chopstick. He dipped it in the milk and hoovered it over the little head. 

The large drop splashed all over his face, the giant swore as little choking noises came from the tulip. 

“Eep! I’m so sorry!!” He gently lifted the little pancake bundle, placing him upside down on his palm. His body felt so soft and delicate. 

As carefully as he could he patted the small back. He tilted the tiny head down letting gravity do most of the work. Suddenly the spluttering noises stopped and Max started to panic. 

“Please don’t die!! I’m so sorry!!” Tears rolled down the bladebreakers cheeks.

His heart pounded as he tried to listen for any signs of life. Surely his body was too tiny to feel the heartbeat, but Max’s hands were shaking too much to tell. 

Suddenly he felt little fingers grasp the edge of his hand. Max gasped but before he could say anything the Russian let out a loud scream. 

The giant tried not to drop him from the shock.

“IS BIG FEET!!” Bryan yelled. Apparently now wide awake. 

The bladebreaker placed another hand on top to stop him from panicking, worried he might fall. 

“Hey hey hey! Stay still! You could hurt yourself!” He tried to sound as calm as soothing as possible but the man let out another scream as he turned and saw the size of his face. 

“Stop screaming!” 

Little tears now flooded the tiny man's face and his hands raised to run through his hair. Max patiently let him swear and sob safe in his hand. 

He eased his grip once he was certain the Russian wasn’t about to jump out. He occasionally interjected with “I know…” and “it’s okay…” until finally he calmed down.

Max smiled as he watched him rub his eyes with his little fists as his tantrum faded. 

“Look! Look here’s your blanket! See everything’s going to be okay!”

Bryan wiped more tears with the back of his hand and accepted the sticky blanket with a nod. He let out an adorable sniffle and began devouring his blanket. 

“Woooah, you better slow down there mister!” Max giggled at the sight in his palm.

He couldn’t help but smile. The guy looked so cute eating something so big. Max poked one of his little feet with a fingertip and was rewarded with a frowny face before the man continued nibbling his bedding. 

“I’m glad I didn’t kill you, kinda scared me there for a minute!”

“Kill me?” Bryan said between bites. 

“You were choking on milk! Don’t you remember? I’m so sorry it was my fault.”

“It’s okay. I have dream like this all the time.”

“I, um, hate to tell you this but… you’re not dreaming Bryan.” 

The tiny man contemplated this for a minute.

“Please don’t scream again!” The giant added quickly. “I know as much as you do. This crazy old lady turned up at my shop, she gave me this tulip and this morning I found you sleeping inside...” He rambled as Bryan stared up in confusion. 

Max held up the Orange Princess as if to prove he wasn’t lying. 

“Crazy Lada...? OH!” He snapped his little fingers. “Baba yaga! No?”

“Baba who?” 

“Crazy witch! Aha! I knew it wasn’t vodka…” 

The little man lifted himself up on the large palm and stretched. Max tried to not stare at the tiny penis flopping around as he moaned and cracked his joints. 

Bryan yawned and shot a thumbs up at the giant tear stained face. 

“Eh, no worries comrade. It’s not first or last time I upset lady witch.” He smirked.

The American wanted to ask how often he got cursed by witches when he remembered something.

“Oh! Hey uh, Bryan do you mind sitting back down? I’ve got to move.”

The Blitzkrieg boy nodded and sat down as Max carefully moved him to the table. The tiny man stepped off and looked up at him. 

The giant pointed at a small envelope. “She said this was for you.”

Once the seal had been opened with a butter knife, they slid the letter out and read:

\--  
“Biovolt boy. I caught you stealing my freshly baked bread. It was a present for my sick niece. As punishment I have shrunk your ego. The spell will wear off by the full moon.”  
\--

“The full moon?”

Bryan just rolled on the tablecloth cackling. “Crazy suka!”

“When is the next full moon?” Max wondered ignoring his laughter. He took his phone out of his pocket to Google the month’s moon cycle when his eyes widened.

“SHIT!! I’M LATE AGAIN!! FUCK!!”

Bryan stopped laughing and blinked at him. “Late for what?” 

The American ran his hands through his hair, his mind racing before returning to the table. 

“I really have to go open the shop now! Will you be okay here? Let me see… you need food and water…”

Bryan watched him rush around and bring things to him. Max handed him a tissue. 

“Will this do as clothes for now? I’ll be back as soon as I can! I promise! Please don’t fall off the table or anything okay?!”

The tiny man held the giant tissue and nodded at him. 

The giant Bladebreaker shook the earth beneath him as he ran out the door and slammed it shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that happy with this chapter but thought I'd share it anyway!

The fuzzy haired Blitzkrieg boy patrolled the edge of the round table and peeked over the edge. 

“Oy Blyat...” 

The breakfast table was an intimidating height from his perspective. The morning sun lit up his miniature butt and shone over more than half the table. 

After twenty minutes of naked patrolling he got bored and stepped over the newspaper. It gently crinkled under his feet. He kneeled down and tried to rip the corner with his tiny hands. It was like ripping a piece of card.

The tiny Russian grinned and carried on ripping.

\----

Meanwhile in the Tate Hobby Shop, Max was busy helping the mornings rush of kids find the pieces they needed. He barely had time to think about the little man upstairs, and when he did he was 90% sure he had dreamt it. It was too bizarre not to be a dream. 

The bladebreakers eyes lit up when he saw the teenager who entered the shop. The kid was like clockwork. He came in everyday almost without fail between 11am and 2pm. Max put down the beyblade he was inspecting and ran to him. He pulled out a BBA discount card and shoved it in the baffled kids hands and asked him to help run the shop for the rest of the day.

Thankfully the nerdy kid agreed. Max threw his shop apron off and ran back upstairs. He cautiously opened the door.

Apparently it had just been a dream because there wasn’t a little man on the table. Max approached the table and looked around the room.

‘Well the tulip is still there…’ He thought. 

So it really did happen. But where was Bryan? 

There was noone on the table. He then walked closer and saw the mess that was left of the newspaper. That was weird… it looked like it had been attacked by a tiny angry bird.

Max was starting to worry wherever he was he would be in distress when he saw the edge of the newpaper. A tiny rope had been fashioned out of the sports column. It led down the side of the table. The other end of the rope dangled from an inch off the floor.

The bladebreakers eyes widened.

“Bryan?!! BRYAN WHERE ARE YOU?!” 

Once again his heart thudded in his chest with worry. He told him not to fall off the table, but he didn’t mean find a way to climb off instead!

His eyes darted around the kitchen and living room like a kid desperately trying to find Wally (Waldo). 

“BRYAAAN?! Fuck… where have you gone?”

It was useless he was so tiny!

He cautiously stepped around the room. It had been four hours but his legs were so small so he can’t have gone far. 

Max was getting nowhere looking from his height so he got on his hands and knees. He stopped to think. If he was a short bad tempered Russian where would he go? Did he try to find him in the shop? 

The bladebreaker crawled around the room searching when he spotted one of his dad's slippers peeking out from under the coffee table the other end of the living room. 

“Aha! Found you!” He shuffled towards it and just as he suspected saw little feet poking out from the fluffy grey slipper.

He pinched the tiny legs and slid him out. Bryan slapped his fingers angrily. “Eh you let me sleep!!” 

“No! I’m not letting you sleep! What were you thinking? I was so worried about you! I told you not to leave the table!”

The tiny Russian whined like a baby and slapped his fingers. Max reluctantly let his tiny legs go and they started kicking at him.

“Hey don’t take it out on me Mister! What if I had stepped on you? What if a mouse or cat or bird came in the window and took you away? Hmm?!”

Bryan let out a frustrated growl and sat up cross legged now he knew there was little chance of napping peacefully again.

“I was bored on table blyat…” 

“Well lucky for you I managed to bribe this nerdy kid into running the shop so I can sort you out.”

The tiny man snorted and wiggled his toes on the giant fur. “Bryan can sort Bryan out.”

“It’s not funny! You could have hurt yourself! I was so scared.”

The Russian blinked at him. “You worry too much Max! Crazy man!”

Max wiped his wet cheek with his sleeve. “I’m not crazy…”

“That’s what a crazy person would say! OY BLYAT!!! YOU PUT ME DOWN GIANT COMRADE!!”

The American had simply scooped him up with both his hands and walked him towards the bathroom but for Bryan it was terrifying. He had been rapidly lifted without warning from the slipper on the carpet high into the air and then moved with great velocity to an unknown room. The air rushed like wind around his naked body and the hands cupping his body were very warm. 

The giant stopped when he heard a high pitched scream come from his hand. He opened his hands and the little man curled up into a ball between his palms shaking.

“Oh no! What’s the matter?”

Bryan sobbed and shook his head. “It’s so fast! I just want to sleep!!”

“Gosh I’m sorry dude! I’ll go slowly and more carefully now.” 

Feeling tiny joints adjust themselves on his palm tickled and Max enjoyed the sight of the tiny Blitzkrieg boy kneeling on his palm like he was having a magic carpet ride into the bathroom. Which really was (to Bryan) a whole new world. 

Bryan peered over the edge of his ride as it gently descended to the side of a sink. It was the size of a swimming pool. A large baby pink swimming pool.

Max’s hand stayed still while the tiny feet stepped off. The thumbryan walked around staring at the new exciting room.

“Wait here!!” The bladebreaker ran out the room and returned with a teacup and gently placed it next to the curious guy.

“See! It’s the perfect size for you!”

Little hands held the side of the china, he peered inside and blinked up at the giant. 

He giggled at the sight. “You’re just so damn cute!” 

Thumbryan frowned immediately. “Am not cute!!”

“You are at this size!” He turned the hot tap on and the tiny man had wide eyes at the sound and the size of the steam clouds coming out. 

He jumped at two large bottles were placed down behind him. 

“Which one would you like? Your majesty?” 

The Russian stared at the unfamilar products towering over him like the monolith from 2001: a space odyssey. One of them was even black and rectangular in shape. He peered behind them at the side of the bathtub and pointed.

“Comrade Pirate!”

“Oh? You want the Matey? Haha alright then.”

Bryan watched in delight as the giant pirate was brought to him and poured into his teacup. It smelled so good!

A giant finger stirred his tea bath around to check the water wasn’t too hot and thumbryan climbed in.

He moaned happily and sank into the bubbles. It was almost as comfortable as the tulip.

Max smiled at the adorable sight before remembering what he was doing.

“I’ve gotta find you some clothes… Hmm. I wonder if mom still has…”

Thumbryan was too busy moaning happily into his cup of giant bubbles to notice the giant blond leaving the room.

When Max returned he had a box full of barbie dolls and action figures. He held a floral patterned barbie dress over the bubbly tea cup.

“Well this would be adorable on you! But it’s still way too big…”

Bryan prodded a large bubble that was floating dangerously close to his face. It took eight prods to pop.   
Another dress flew above his head. “Hah! Even the little sister doll is bigger than you!”

The giant blond hair appeared and then big blue eyes peered at him.

“Hey!! No falling asleep in there mister! And don’t forget to wash your hair, it’s covered in pollen!”

He dodged the giant finger that was trying to prod his nose and splashed water at him irritably. 

“But I’m sleepy…”

“Alright, you can go to sleep after you wash your hair and face okay? Otherwise I’ll do it and you won’t like that.”

He mumbled and sank his head back into the bath behind him as the giant watched his tiny fingers run through fuzzy uncontrollable grey hair. 

When he was done he stepped out onto the flannel washcloth and curled up in it. 

The bladebreaker wrapped the edges of the cloth around him carefully and watched as the tiny man fell asleep again. 

He guessed that the spell made him require more sleep, either that or being adorable was exhausting. 

Once Bryan started snoring he turned off the bathroom light and went back to searching the flat for miniature clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still feeling a bit depressed so excuse my lazy writing! I hope the ideas are still enjoyable. = )

Max Tate was now the proud father of a tiny, very adorable, slightly insane Russian baby...man.

His parents had left him for one night and he was given a tulip by a crazy old Russian lady, and now he was tearing the flat apart for dolls clothes. Luckily between him and his geeky parents there were plenty of toys and action figures around. 

He pushed the last drawer of figures back in and sighed. All the figures that had removable clothes were still much bigger than the tiny body that had sat on his palm. They might fit him once he started growing again but… Max realised he had no idea how long this spell would last. Would he slowly grow back to normal or would he wake up fully sized? 

The full moon wasn’t until next week. Thankfully his parents wouldn’t be back for three weeks. By that time the guy would be his normal size and back on a plane to… Did the Blitzkriegs still live in Moscow? He should really pay more attention to Kenny when he was talking. 

The bladebreaker decided to leave Bryan to sleep uninterrupted as long as he needed since it was difficult to have a conversation when he was so tired and stroppy. Occasionally he ran downstairs to check how the nerdy kid was doing in the shop. Turns out the guy was friends with Kenny and went to school with Tyson too. He was relieved to hear he was more than happy to run the shop for as long as Max wanted and the mention of his friends made him fantasize about escaping to visit them. 

Once he returned upstairs he checked up on the sleepy flower boy and went to his own bedroom. Rummaging through his wardrobe he pulled out an old t-shirt and cut off the sleeve with a pair of scissors. 

He opened his sewing kit and began designing an outfit.

\----

Thumbryan woke up randomly around 5pm and started fighting with the large itchy blanket that had been wrapped around him with too many heavy layers. 

The sound of Russian swear words danced through the flat and Max peered inside to watch him kick a label that was almost his size. The label flapped back slapping him on the face and he couldn’t contain the laughter. Bryans face heated up bright red and he lunged on the label biting the silky fabric with his tiny fangs. Clothing labels truly were fierce opponents.

“Calm down! Hahaha!! How can someone so small be so full of such rage?”

The tiny man swore a warning as large fingers attempted to grip his waist and pull him away from his mighty foe.   
“Okay okay sorry…geez.” He took his fingers back and held out the newly made outfit as a peace offering.

“Look! I measured you when you were sleeping. I made it out of my old t-shirt. See if it fits.”

Bryan’s little angry face calmed for a second and blinked at it before shaking his head.

“You don’t like it? What’s wrong with it?”

“No clothes.” He crossed his arms.

“What?”

“No clothes.” 

“But you can’t just walk around naked all day, aren’t you cold?”

He frowned up at the big blue eyes refusing to answer. They stared at each other in silence for a moment.

“Okay you just like being difficult don’t you? Listen, just because you’re small doesn’t mean you get to act like a child. I spent ages sewing these stitches as tiny as possible. It gave me eye strain! So don’t you give me this ‘no clothes’ nonsense!”

“NO CLOTHES!”

“YES CLOTHES!!”

Bryan glared defiantly up at him, clenching his little fists. “NO!!”

“Alright buddy you asked for it, come here!”

The tiny man ran as fast as he could to escape the giant hand but there was nowhere to run to besides the sink and Max was too fast for him. 

The Russian squealed and squirmed in the giant fingers that were constricting around his body. “NOOO!!!” He protested angrily as a baggy t-shirt was pulled over his head.

“NO NO NO!!” His little hands immediately grabbed at the shirt and tried lifting it off again.

“Ugh you’re being such a baby! Hold still!”

Bryan kicked his legs angrily at the barrage of fingertips pushing and squeezing his body, attempting to slide tiny pajama bottoms on him. 

He let out an angry whine and his face turned bright red so Max stopped and let him go. The second he was free he used the opportunity to repeatedly kick at his hand. Kneeling on the hard cold surface he began throwing his fists against the wall of flesh.

“Why are you so angry?”

“Hnnnghh!!!”

“I’m just trying to help you Bryan!”

The Blitzkrieg boy slammed his butt back down, tears flooding his eyes.

“Did I hurt you?”

He shook his head and sniffed, wiping his snotty face on his arm. The large hand slid behind him and brought the cloth to him. 

“Aw I’m sorry, I know this must be so scary for you… being so tiny.”

Bryan nodded, wiping more bodily fluids on his arm.

“...But I just want to help you Bryan, the full moon isn’t until next week so you’ll just have to trust me to protect you for now, okay?”

His little hands gripped his green T-shirt. “I’ll wear it…” A sheepish voice decided. 

Max smiled down at him. “Thank you Bryan.”

Thumbryan blushed and looked away from the big cheeks and blue eyes in the air above him. “I’m hungry.” 

“Well good thing I made you soup while you were asleep! Come on grab your pants!” 

He nodded and dragged the Pajama bottoms with him onto the magic carpet ride and this time peacefully enjoyed the journey flying through the corridor.

“Are your feet okay without shoes for now? I have no idea how to make tiny shoes.”

The Russian nodded and stepped off the hand onto the kitchen counter. 

Bryan sat cross legged on the counter and watched as Max poured soup into a coke bottle cap and carefully placed it in front of him.

“I don’t have a tiny spoon!” He added, but he was already lifting the cap and drinking it.

Bryan wiped his mouth and held the cap above his head. “More!!”

“That was fast!”

The little bowl slammed on the counter noisily. 

“Okay, okay…” He filled it again and watched him pour it happily into his mouth.

“Are you always this demanding?”

Bryan wiped his mouth with his arm. “I like the soup!” He beamed happily up at him.

Max sighed. He was just too cute to stay irritated. “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it!” He tried to pat his fuzzy hair with a fingertip but it was dodged.

“So have you been cursed to be tiny before?”

His little head shook then he gasped. “Last time I had a tail! Ah those were the days…”

“And when it disappeared did it slowly shrink or did you just wake up without it?”

The Blitzkrieg boy clapped loudly and pointed up at him. “Aha! Comrade Max is on detective duty!”

“Well?”

“Uhh… blyat I forget… I think I just wake up with him gone.”

“Him? You called your tail a he?”

He received a nod in reply.

Max placed his hand down and moved them to sit down on the sofa. “So, what did you name your tail?”

“Bryan!”

“But that’s your name.”

“Aha! Yes!!” He cackled with delight and stepped off his hand onto Max’s lap. 

“How many times exactly have you been cursed?” 

“Ah, who keeps count!” Bryan got himself settled on his thigh watching the TV turn on when the giant realised with quiet irritation that he still refused to put the pants on, but he hadn’t taken off the T-shirt so it was still progress.

“So being shrunken, growing a tail… What else has happened to you?”

“Oy blyat so much,. Lets see I meet Tala, I train at Abbey I go through puberty...”

“No no I mean what curses?”

“I train at Abbey, I meet Boris, I have puberty.” 

“Okay you’re just being silly now.”

“OH! I turn into little Lisa! I mean -” He snapped his fingers. “Comrade fox!” 

“You turned into a fox?!”

“Yesss ahah! It was wonderful! And I have an even better tail blyat!!” Bryan turned and gave a worried face to Max. “Don’t tell anyone I ate a mouse.”

“Moms the word.” Max winked sleepily.

“Ah yes mama…hey where is your mama comrade?”

“Hmm, my mom’s in the states. Dad went to visit her. They’ll be back in a few weeks.”

“My parents leave me alone too” He said sadly to his little feet.

“Aww that’s too bad…” 

Thumbryan turned from the TV to watch the bladebreaker falling asleep on the sofa. He climbed off his lap and walked towards the remote.

Little eyes scanned the buttons until he found the mute button and he jabbed it with his foot. He stood up watching the mountain fall deeper into sleep, the big chest heaving and the feel of his breathing gushing down. 

The Russian held his T-shirt with both hands ready to remove it but stopped himself. It did feel nice. Even if it did look like a nightdress with the edge past his knees. 

The T-shirt was soft, and Max was warm so he decided to stay.


End file.
